1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective cases for transporting computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable protective case for a laptop computer, which is configured to allow easy use of the device and to allow access to various peripheral ports on the sides of the computer.
2. Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, cell phones, PDAs, and the like, are becoming more popular and affordable. However, in many respects these devices remain relatively fragile. While many manufacturing and design improvements have made them more robust, they remain susceptible to damage during transport. This is especially true of laptop computers, which generally include relatively large LCD screens and alphanumeric keyboards, and frequently also include CD ROM drives and other sensitive components. Given their typical size, shape, weight, and variety of internal components, laptop computers are especially susceptible to damage when being moved about.
There are a number of carrying cases that exist for laptop computers. The most common is a soft fabric case with a zipper closure. Such cases frequently include padding to protect the computer, and flexible strap-type handles for easy carrying. However, when a laptop computer is dropped or jostled, it is likely to encounter the greatest damage at corners and edges. Thus, a case with relatively constant thickness padding all around does not provide greater protection where such protection is needed. Furthermore, in many situations a soft fabric case is simply not adequate. For example, when transporting a laptop computer on an airplane, a much stronger carrying case is needed to protect the computer from damage, from baggage handling or from shifting loads, whether in a baggage hold or in a carry-on compartment. While hard-shell computer cases exist, they are frequently bulky and heavy.
Typical laptop computer cases do not allow the user to use the computer or attach it to peripheral devices while still in or attached to the case. The sides of these cases generally cover the peripheral device connectors, such as electrical power, data, and other ports, as well as CD drives, floppy disk drives, flash memory slots, and other peripheral ports normally found on the sides and back of the computer. Additionally, such cases also frequently surround the keyboard with structure that makes it difficult or uncomfortable to use the computer while still in the case. Consequently, to use the computer, a user must typically remove the computer from the case before using it. This can be difficult or inconvenient in many situations. For example, on an commercial airplane, space is at a premium, and there may be no convenient place to put the computer case while using the computer. Likewise, the required setup time to remove the computer in order to use it or connect it to a power source (even an external battery) or other peripheral device can discourage computer use during small windows of time that a user may have available here and there. This may tend to reduce worker productivity by wasting time that could otherwise be productively spent if the computer setup time were shorter.